Four Years After
by Shinning Star Yumire
Summary: Cuatro años pasaron para los chicos del Gekoukan, a la espera de un reencuentro escolar, se reúnen donde todo terminó hace años. No obstante, todo adquiere un aire de misterio cuando una voz les advierte del peligro que corren los Arisato, instando al grupo a volver a unirse en busca de la verdad, sólo que esta vez, no estarán solos. Multiples Parejas. Persona-2-3-4 crossover
1. Ansiada Reunión

**4 Years After.  
****Primer Capitulo.**  
_Ansiada Reunión._

_._

Bajo las estrellas, la noche invitaba al encuentro. Nuevamente, noche tras noche, miles de millones de personas alrededor del mundo, se encontraban. Las había de todos los tipos: familiares, amistosas, amorosas… incluso laborales. Aquél era el momento adecuado para encontrarse, disfrutar, vivir. Sobre todo si antes tuviste una tortuosa semana en el colegio, o en el trabajo… o en ambos. Este era el momento del relajarse, de distraerse. No importa realmente con quien te juntes o lo que hagas, importa sino que puedas apreciarlo, puedas pasar realmente un buen momento.

Entonces… mientras la música dulce y nostálgica sonaba por los altavoces, en el gran predio deportivo del Instituto Gekkoukan, en una de las cientos de mesas dispuestas ordenadamente, un grupo de seis personas reunidas, hablaban animadamente sobre su vida, sobre sus logros cometidos en este último tiempo. Sonreían, reían y la pasaban bien.

.

_–Bueno… tengo que preguntarlo…_ –habló una Yukari de veinte años, vestía un sencillo vestido rosa crema con detalles en café. Su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo largo, aunque ahora llevaba un peinado más sobrio, maduro.

.

Sus compañeros de mesa la miraron con curiosidad, intrigados. Por su experiencia, momentos incómodos solían venir luego de que Yukari dijese algo como eso. Pero… ya no quedaban cosas que ocultar.

.

_– ¿Qué ocurre Takeba? –_ preguntó la voz suave de Mitsuru. La pelirroja, siempre cerca de Akihiko, llevaba un vestido blanco, costoso, elegante con bordados delicados.  
_–Bueno… es que me parece extraño que, de repente, los medios hayan saltado, diciendo que la boda de la gran heredera del Grupo económico y político ya tenía fecha para el próximo mes._ –comentó ella._– Me preguntaba si es realmente verdad, porque nunca nos has avisado de que ibas a hacerlo. Además, ya queda menos de un mes._

_._

Akihiko carraspeó mientras se incorporaba en su lugar. Vestía unos pantalones casuales, blancos, unos zapatos casuales también, pero de color negro. Una camisa rojo escarlata y un saco a juego con los pantalones. Además de unos guantes de cuero, negros. Mitsuru, a diferencia de los demás, lo ignoró por completo.

.

_–Los asociados han estado presionando con quitar su apoyo, si no asentaba las bases para el futuro, como ellos esperaban que hiciera._ – respondió ella calmadamente.  
_–De perder el apoyo, perdería a los inversionistas y el capital con el que subvenciona las investigaciones sobre las Shadows. –_ se adelantó él.  
_–O sea… que te acorralaron contra el rincón. –_ intercedió Junpei.

.

Iori Junpei vestía unos vaqueros azules, con zapatos casuales, una remera negra y, encima, una camisa a rayas azules sobre blanco. Su cabello había crecido bastante comparado a sus años de secundaria, pero lo llevaba desprolijo y algo desordenado.

.

_–Sí, a mitad del viaje en Yasoinaba. –_ suspiró Mitsuru.  
_–Supongo que también fueron ellos los que divulgaron la noticia en los medios. –_ Agregó Yukari._ – Qué pesados._  
_–Es el modo de hacer negocios y de… demostrar que no puedo irme para atrás._  
_–Oh… Hablando de Inaba, Mitsuru–san ¿Cómo resultaron las cosas en Inaba?–_ habló Fuuka. Tanto Mitsuru, como Akihiko sonrieron recordando el viaje a Inaba.

.

Sentada entre Yukari y Junpei, la peliceleste de rostro amable y espíritu tranquilo los observaba. Estaba ataviada con una remera de mangas cortas, blanco crema y cuello en forma de V, junto con una pollera corta, de un azul verdoso y medias negras, con zuecos casuales, marrones. Su cabello lo llevaba más largo, atado a una coleta alta, se podían notar algunas ondas en las puntas.

.

_–Ha sido agradable. –_ Comentó Akihiko. _– Vimos montañas, muchos bosques, arroyos… y Shadows y Personas–user._

_._

Los chicos mostraron expresiones de sorpresa.

.

_– ¿Cómo en Ayanagi?–_ preguntó Yukari. Akihiko negó.  
_–Es un grupo ya formado. –_ sonrió. _– son ocho en total. Todos humanos… o casi._  
_– ¿Casi humanos?_  
_–Uno de ellos, no lo es… pero tampoco se sabe lo que es. Es complicado y largo explicarlo, no tendríamos tiempo esta noche. Uno de ellos posee el mismo poder inusual de los gemelos._  
_– ¿Bromeas, cierto?–_ Junpei dejó caer el cubierto con el cual estaba comiendo.  
_–No, no lo es. –_ Confirmó Mitsuru. _– Puede convocar diversos Personas, no al mismo tiempo… igual que ellos._  
_– ¿Es como ellos? –_ volvió a preguntar Aegis, mirando a los Emperadores con su rostro sorprendido. _– Pero… él sólo me cedió su poder durante lo de Abyss. Su poder derivaba que sellé a Thanatos en el cuerpo de ambos._

.

Aegis… aún seguía siendo la misma que era el primer día que la vieron cuando estaban en Yakushima. Bueno… físicamente hablando. Parecía que no había pasado ni un día para ella. Aunque, sus ojos y su rostro mostraban más emoción sus movimientos eran más naturales, más suaves y humanos. Ella vestía un traje casual azul… quizás demasiado formal.

.

_–Quizás el poder de los gemelos provenía de otro lugar, que no era de Thanatos. –_ hipotético Akihiko.  
_–Ashhh… viejo, no tengo ganas de esto. Vine a relajarme, no a hacer hipótesis sobre de dónde vienen los poderes que tenían los gemelos. –_Se quejó Junpei llamando la atención._ – Pero… tengo que admitirlo, ¿Cómo pelearon ellos? Nosotros terminamos con la Dark Hour._  
_–Es cierto, las Shadows aparecían sólo durante la Dark Hour. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?–_ preguntó Yukari.  
_–Bueno… de hecho… se metían en el televisor para usar a sus Personas y pelear contra las Shadows. –_ respondió Akihiko.

.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio largo tiempo.

.

_– En la televisión hay… ¿Shadows?–_ preguntó Junpei pausadamente. Sonaba, por alguna razón, a una locura.  
_– Sí. Hay todo un mundo allí. –_ respondió Akihiko.  
_– Pero… cómo… ¿cómo hacían?–_ habló Yukari  
_– Es imposible…–_ susurró Fuuka.  
_– De hecho, no. Uno de sus miembros proviene de allí. –_ comentó Mitsuru.  
_– No bromees… ¿Qué era? ¿Un personaje de Phoenix Ranger Featherman?–_ dijo Junpei con ironía.  
_–Podrán verlo ustedes mismos, con sus propios ojos mañana._  
_– ¿Conocerlo? ¿Vendrán aquí?_ – El tono de Iori contenía unas notas un poco agudas.  
_–Sí… vendrán mañana a conocer a Minato. – r_espondió Mitsuru, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. _–Quieren presentarle sus respetos._  
_– ¿Y Minako? ¿Irán a ver a Minako?_  
_–Sí, también pretenden verla… Aunque no sé si eso sea lo mejor para ella._  
_–Bueno… quizás conviene que Minako conozca gente nueva, además de los médicos. –_ habló una voz más joven.

.

Un adolescente de catorce años estaba allí, con el uniforme de la secundaria alta. Su cabello era castaño claro, corto y desordenado, y sus ojos grandes, inocentes y animados. Era mucho más alto que el niño que una vez fue, pero aún quedaba aquel aire maduro.

.

– ¡Ken! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?– preguntó Akihiko con sorpresa.  
– Desde 'De hecho, no. Uno de sus miembros proviene de allí.' –citó él con una sonrisa divertida. –Ya pude desocuparme y… hasta que no den las once y media, no molestaran.

.

El chico acercó una silla a ellos y los chicos le hicieron lugar.

_– Así que te has unido al Consejo Estudiantil ¿eh?–_ habló Junpei. _– Parece que el cargo te ha estado dando muchos frutos. Además, te has convertido en una estrella en el equipo de futbol. Es bastante genial ¿Sabes? Apuesto que debes tener muchas chicas dando vueltas alrededor tuyo ¿eh?_  
_– Sí, bueno… estoy concentrado en lo que vendrá después de la secundaria. Necesito tener buenas notas._  
_– Oh, es verdad. Quieres ser policía ¿Cómo va eso?–_ habló Yukari, ignorando a Junpei.  
_– Kurosawa–san se esta portando bien conmigo, me esta enseñando las cosas básicas y trabajo medio tiempo llevando el correo y haciendo tareas menores.–_ respondió el chico._– Ya tengo ganada la recomendación de su parte y dijo que no es necesario que siga trabajando ahí, pero… me gusta estar._

.

El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente, disfrutando de la charla y aquél pequeño homenaje en honor a los ex-estudiantes. Lejos de las diversas actividades que habían, aquel grupo se quedó en el buffet al aire libre o caminando por el predio, recordando distintos momentos de su secundaria. Para las doce menos cinco, todos los estudiantes estaban a la espera del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

No obstante… algo curioso ocurrió. Los chicos vieron el momento en el que todo se detenía. Al principio, no lo notaron, sintieron que algo no estaba bien. Fue Aegis la que se los hizo notar.

.

_–El reloj dejó de correr…–_ musitó. Eso fue lo que les hizo observar el lugar. Notando las bocas entreabiertas y las expresiones congeladas de los demás presentes.  
_–Ok, esto esta poniéndome los nervios de punta ¿Qué está pasando aquí?–_ Junpei miraba hacia todas partes, lamentando no tener su espada consigo.  
_–Nada bueno, seguro._ – murmuró Akihiko.

.  
**Lamento que debamos volver a vernos de esta manera. Pero no hay mucho tiempo. Ellos están en peligro. El juego se ha salido de control...Él se ha escapado.**

.

Y el tiempo volvió a su curso normal. Los fuegos artificiales no los alteraron, su rostro de estupefacción era el mismo desde el momento en el que oyeron aquella voz tan conocida y, a la vez, tan extraña.

.

_– ¿Oyeron eso?–_ Yukari fue la primera en poder hablar. – _No venía de ningún lugar y…_  
_–A la vez, venía de adentro de nuestras mentes. –_ completó Fuuka.  
_– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_  
_–Vamos a tener que averiguarlo. –_ musitó Mitsuru.

.

Más tarde, aquella noche, los chicos estaban frente a uno de los dormitorios estudiantiles de Iwatodai. Concretamente, en el que ellos habitaron por un año, en compañía. Esperándolos, echado en el suelo con apariencia de aburrimiento, se encontraba un Shiba Inu albino con ojos rojos y un pañuelo color crema alrededor de su cuello.

.

_—Koro—chan! ¿También lo oíste?—_ Fuuka se acercó a él a acariciarle la cabeza. El can movió la cola y ladró.  
_—Algo raro hay aquí. —_ comentó Yukari encogiéndose en el lugar, refiriendose a la situación. La muchacha temía de volver a tener que vivir lo del pasado. _— No me gusta… es demasiado…_  
_—Insólito. —_ comentó Mitsuru mientras buscaba la llave de la entrada.  
_— ¿Aún tienes la llave?—_ Junpei hizo una pregunta obvia.  
_—Sí… hace un año empezamos con las remodelaciones. –_Respondió ella._ — No se abrirá como dormitorio estudiantil, sino como sede para el entrenamiento de Personas—users._  
_—Ehhh… ¿Tendremos donde dormir?—_ tanteó Junpei.  
_—Sí, seguirá siendo un dormitorio, las reformas tienen que ver con el cuarto piso y… le estamos haciendo unos arreglos al sótano._ — habló distraídamente. _–Para el entrenamiento, usaremos otros edificios que adquirimos a principios de año… Oh, aquí están._

.

Ni un aviso, ni una consulta… los chicos evadieron hacer preguntas sobre el tema porque tenían otro asunto entre manos. La cerradura respondió y la puerta cedió. Todos entraron y Mitsuru buscó el interruptor de la luz.

Lo primero que se notó fue que el espacio se había reducido considerablemente. Donde había estado la gran sala de estar que se extendía frente a los ojos en cuanto uno entraba, ahora era una recepción pequeña con una puerta de metal, elegante, cuyo cartel rezaba "sólo personal autorizado". Como aún, el sistema de seguridad no estaba instalado, no fue muy difícil abrir aquella puerta para pasar a un largo pasillo donde, a la derecha, una pared de vidrio separaba lo que ahora era la sala de estar, comedor y cocina, mientras que a la izquierda se mantenían los baños.

No subieron al primer y segundo piso, sino que entraron a la sala de estar. Las luces se prendieron con facilidad, demostrando que la estructura original se mantenía, sólo que se habían renovado. Las paredes estaban revestidas de un elegante color crema, con zócalos de caoba. Una mullida alfombra beige ocupaba la sala de estar, mientras la fina madera cubría el comedor. Los muebles, costosos y finos daban la nota y, remarcaban que era propiedad de los Kirijo.

Aquél lugar que les traía tantos recuerdos, nunca lució tan ajeno a ellos.

.

_—Muy bien… ¿Qué haremos?—_ dijo Akihiko mirando a los demás.  
_—Es demasiado confuso, viejo. –_ Junpei habló primero. _–Esa voz… parecía conocida._  
_—No era la voz de Minato. –_ dijo inmediatamente Yukari, negando con la cabeza._ — Su voz… no era la de él. La voz de Minato era más grave… y suave._  
_—Parecía más joven que nosotros… como un niño. —_ continuó Ken. _— ¿Por qué no lo vimos?_  
_—Quizás no quería mostrarse. –_ comentó pensativo Akihiko._ — De todas maneras, me preocupa el tiempo, cuando se detuvo… fue muy parecido a la Dark Hour. La sensación._

_._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. La esencia de la Dark Hour, el recuerdo de ellos sobre la Dark Hour coincidía con ese corto y extraño momento donde esa voz desconocida sonó en sus cabezas y en el lugar. Y eso les hacía sentir escalofríos.

.

_—De cualquier forma… creo que no es lo mejor hablar de ello ahora. —_ Intercedió Mitsuru, volviendo a tomar palabra. _— Ha sido un día largo. Haré unas llamadas para que nos traigan nuestros equipajes. Necesitaré los números de los lugares donde se hospedan. –_ hizo circular un anotador y una birome que traía en el bolso_. –Mañana, luego de la ceremonia, hablaremos de esto. Ken, es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas a tu dormitorio, quédate aquí._  
_—Supongo que no habrá problema, pero mañana deberé irme mucho antes. —_comentó el más joven. _— ¿Las habitaciones siguen siendo las mismas?_  
_—Pueden elegir la que quieran. En los armarios hay sábanas y frazadas, además de varios pijamas unisex. —_explicó ella.  
_—Vaya que lo tienes todo amueblado. —_ comentó Junpei. Ella rió.  
_—Sólo lo básico para vivir. Todo lo que hace este centro distinto, falta aún. Estamos siendo bastante discretos con ello._  
_—Es un trabajo impresionante ¿Habrá otras sedes?_  
_—Las más grandes, en las ciudades más concurridas, en las que haya documentación de surgimiento de Personas. Todas están en construcción en estos momentos. Edificios que el Grupo adquirió hace poco._  
_—Interesante… planeas llevar esto a gran escala. —_ comentó Fuuka antes de devolverle el anotador y la birome. La pelirroja suspiró.  
_—Sí, está requiriendo mucho sacrificio, pero sé que son por las causas justas_  
_—En fin… no sé si ustedes se quedarán aquí más tiempo, pero Junpei se irá. —_ Habló Junpei poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos._ — Buenas noches a todos._  
_—No eres el único, te acompaño. —_ habló Akihiko con una sonrisa cansada.

.

No obstante, al levantarse, no pudo evitar poner una desagradable mueca de dolor y llevarse la mano izquierda a las costillas.

.

_— ¿Akihiko—san?—_ preguntó Fuuka consternada_— ¿Se encuentra bien?_  
_—Sí, sí, perfectamente…—_ musitó intentando incorporarse como si nada. _– Es una herida que quedó de Inaba._  
_— ¿Qué? ¿Se lastimó? ¿Cómo?—_ Ken frunció el ceño, consternado.  
_—Sólo unas Shadows que nos tomaron por sorpresa… Nada grave._

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno... esto es un proyecto a Gran, ENORME, escala. Pido mucha paciencia, ultimamente no ando con tiempo, pero quiero escribirlo, antes de que se vaya de mi mente (;-;)  
Duda, comentario, lo que sea, será bien recibido. =)


	2. Impensable Encuentro

**4 Years After.  
****Segundo Capitulo.**  
_Impensable Encuentro_

_._

En la entrada del templo se encontraba un grupo de chicos, no más de ocho, esperando a un lado de la misma. Era un grupo muy colorido de personas, aunque en aquél momento sus ropas estaban acorde a la ocasión. A simple vista, Yukari y Junpei notaron que no eran conocidos de Minato o su hermana, no recordaban haberlos visto en su compañía o durante el funeral de Minato o en el hospital. Cuando iban a preguntar respecto a ellos, la mano de uno de los chicos- un joven castaño con el cabello alborotado y sonrisa amistosa- buscó la atención de ellos. Inmediatamente después, Akihiko le respondió con un gesto más discreto.

Fue entonces que el resto de ellos se incorporaron en su lugar, dejando las posturas de descanso en la que se encontraban.

.

_-¡Sanada-san! Kirijo-san!-_saludó enérgicamente aquél castaño una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca. Los chicos notaron que aquél extraño tenía unos audífonos grandes de un rojo escarlata llamativo, descansando en su cuello.  
_-Hanamura, ¿han estado desde hace mucho?-_preguntó Akihiko  
_-No realmente, no llegamos hace mucho._  
_-Bien, me alegro que no los hayamos hecho esperar.-_ comentó Mitsuru.  
_-¿Huh?-_ Yukari observó a una figura de contextura frágil y delgada, cabello azul oscuro oculto tras una gorra de cuero azul. Ojos oscuros y piel clara. Apariencia… algo afeminada. Yukari observó aquella figura tan parecida a Minato, sólo que varios centímetros más baja.

.

Tras algunas formalidades, se hicieron las debidas presentaciones, aquél chico de audífonos grandes resultó llamarse Hanamura Yosuke y la figura pequeña, similar a Minato, resultó ser el famoso detective joven, Shirogane Naoto, de aquella prestigiosa familia de detectives.

_-Es un placer conocerlos.-_ habló quien fue denominado líder, un joven de cabello gris y ojos oscuros, posiblemente más alto que Shinjiro y definitivamente más alto que Akihiko, de nombre Seta Souji. Era increíble el aire que tenía a Minato y a Minako.  
_-El placer es nuestro. No es de todos los días conocer a personas que tienen nuestro mismo poder-_ habló Fuuka, diplomáticamente.  
_-Tampoco es de todos los días homenajear a un compañero caído en batalla.-_ comentó él, dando a entender que para él, todos eran compañeros  
_-Aún es increíble que Rissete-chan sea un Persona-user, como nosotros…-_ habló Junpei con dejo de asombro, sin poder dejar de ver a la Idol.  
_-Contrólate, Stupei.-_ Yukari fue la que le propinó un codazo.  
_-Sí, recuerda que Chidori esta esperándote en casa.-_ habló Ken. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza.  
_-Cierto, tengo que ser fuerte, ¡por mi chica!-_habló entusiasmado.  
_-Aww, ¡qué dulce! La fortaleza de un hombre enamorado es admirable.-_ comentó la joven mujer de cabellos oscuros, rizados, quien se llamaba Kujikawa Rise, pero era mejor conocida como Rissette.  
_-Hey, Teddie ¿Sucede algo?-_ Yosuke giró a ver a su compañero, un chico de complexión delgada, rubio y de ojos azules, de posible nacionalidad extranjera. El chico parecía algo atemorizado por la mirada fija de Aegis.  
_-Nnno… sólo ciento…como si… quisieran abrirme para saber que tengo dentro…-_ musitó con dejo de nervios

.

Souji observó a Aegis, quien no parecía interesada en otra cosa, lucía pensativa, sorprendida y absorta en sus cavilaciones. Yosuke y una chica de cabellos cortos, de color castaño claro, también lo notaron y no dudaron en actuar rápido.

.

_-Y bien… ¿Subimos?-_ sugirió la chica, Satonaka Chie.  
_-Sí, buena idea, no debe faltar mucho para que empiece.-_ concordó Akihiko.

.

Nada más al terminar la larga subida, se encontraron con un joven hombre de cabello oscuro, peinado hacia atrás y mirada arrogante. Él los observó, sorprendiéndose de ver un grupo bastante numeroso al llegar, no obstante sonrió unos segundos después, al reconocerlos.

.

_-Mitsuru-san, qué sorpresa verla por aquí.-_ comentó tras un saludo._- Pensé que estaría ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.  
__-Hidetoshi-kun, es un placer verlo de nuevo.-_ respondió ella._- Usted sabe, siempre hay tiempo para venir a saludar a un amigo como Minato.  
__-Por supuesto, no sería correcto no estar aquí para él. Después de todo, ya han pasado unos cuatro años desde que su vida se consumió. Se ha notado su ausencia. Y es una pena para el mundo, ver que alguien tan joven ha muerto a destiempo.-_ suspiró, luego volvió a su sonrisa clásica para agregar._- Pero el mundo sigue, y la mejor forma de recordarlo es continuando, no quedando estancados.  
__-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.-_ sonrió Mitsuru suavemente._- Por cierto, ¿Esta usted esperando a alguien?_

.

Hidetoshi asintió antes responder.

.

_-Sí, Fukihime Chihiro ¿la recuerda? Era la tesorera del Consejo Estudiantil, no quería venir sola y me ofrecí a encontrarme con ella, así no estaba sola. Pero esta bastante retrasada ya.  
__-Oh, ya vendrá. Seguramente no debe tardar mucho, oí que hay una demora en las grandes avenidas, debe estar demorada por el tráfico.  
__-Eso espero, sería una lástima que se lo perdiera.-_ suspiró._- Bueno, no los retengo más, ha sido un gusto verla senpai. Ah, a usted también Akihiko-san._

.

El albino asintió y el gran grupo siguió su camino. Una vez en el interior del templo, los chicos se encontraron con varias sillas dispuestas para quienes vendrían a rendir el homenaje al mayor de los Arisato. En el pequeño altar, se encontraba una foto de Minato. El chico se encontraba con el uniforme del Gekkoukan, por lo que probablemente, fue una foto tomada en algún evento estudiantil o para algún trámite del mismo. Lucía serio y, aunque fuese una foto, ya se notaba su aura tranquila y silenciosa. Souji sintió, en un principio, que los ojos añiles de Minato lo miraban exclusivamente a él.

.

_-Vaya, no pensé que habría tanta gente…-_ musitó curiosa una pelinegra con algunos detalles rojos en su ropa, su nombre era Amagi Yukiko. Yukari habló con una sonrisa en sus ojos.  
_-Él… fue muy querido. Hizo muchos amigos durante aquél año que estuvo aquí, inclusive ayudó a muchas personas._  
_-Oh… como… -_y las palabras de Yosuke murieron en el aire, Souji lo miró curioso, guardando su expectación. Se suponía que ellos no sabían sobre toda esa gente a que él ayudó, ya que no les dijo nada a ellos. Era como un secreto._-Nada, olvídenlo… jeje._

.

Souji volvió su vista a la fotografía de Minato, ahora con más curiosidad que antes. Sin duda, compartían más de una o dos cosas. Tenían el mismo poder único y ambos habían tenido que enfrentarse a las Shadows. Y ahora, él también había ayudado a muchas personas que lo recordaban con cariño y devoción tal como si fuesen un miembro de su propia familia. Él se preguntó si también Minato tuvo acceso a la Velvet Room.

Observando a su alrededor, los chicos vieron que había una pareja de ancianos, de aspecto amable que miraba la foto de Minato de cerca y hablaba suavemente. Había, también un grupo de chicos que parecían excompañeros de clase de los chicos de la S.E.E.S, incluso Junpei, Yukari y Fuuka salieron al cruce para saludarles. También había una chica que parecía de esas que estaba por terminar la primaria. Cerca de la foto, había una ofrenda demasiado costosa que mantenía una tarjetita con algunas palabras y otra que lucía hecha a mano y con los colores de Francia.

Koromaru, como si conociese el lugar, caminó tranquilamente por el interior del templo, sin que nadie se molestara por su presencia y, silenciosamente, dejó un pequeño hueso de juguete al piso del altar, luego, se echó a un costado de las sillas, donde los demás Persona-users, minutos después, se ubicaron.

Unos minutos más tarde, un monje budista algo pasado en peso y calvo apareció, indicando el que todos hicieran silencio.

.

_-Hace unos años dejé los hábitos, la bebida y volví con mi familia, a la cual había abandonado.-_ comenzó. _– Ha sido duro desde entonces, recuperar su confianza y cariño, pero poco a poco he ido recuperando los lazos que tenía con ellos… Y cuento esto porque de no ser por este chiquillo y su hermana, nunca hubiese vuelto con mi familia, nunca hubiese tenido las agallas para reconocer mi error e ir a pedirles perdón. Es por eso que hoy, con el permiso de Buda, me he puesto una vez más los hábitos para venir aquí y encargarme de rendir el homenaje que Minato-kun merece. No pienso dejarlo en mano de cualquier otro monje, ellos no sabrían distinguir una piedra de una moneda…_

_._

Y por varios minutos, aquél extraño discurso siguió en boca de aquél bizarro monje. Al finalizarlo, se encendieron los inciensos y cada uno de los presentes se acercó a dejar unas últimas palabras. Así hasta que sólo quedaron los miembros de la S.E.E.S y el equipo de Investigación de Inaba. Souji fue el último en acercarse a dejarle una ofrenda en monedas, una vez que todos los demás se alejaron, diciendo que estarían afuera.

Una vez dispuesto a despegar la vista de la fotografía de Minato, preguntándose cuánto habían compartido, oyó unos pasos que resonaron por toda la gran sala. El peligris se dio vuelta y con asombro, vio algo que no pudo creer.

Su apariencia le recordaba a la de Margaret, aunque era de estatura más baja. Aquél cabello platinado, aunque lo llevase en un corte careé prolijo, esos ojos grandes, dorados que brillaban por sí solos, aquella vestimenta que alternaba dos tonos de azul con botones amarillos y un sombrero peculiar… Y ésa insignia plateada con una V en cursiva…

.

_-Oh… pensé que ya no había nadie aquí.-_ habló la extraña mujer joven terminado de acercarse. Souji dio un paso hacia atrás, era extraño ver a alguien tan parecida a Margaret, fuera de la Velvet Room. La joven mujer observó con más atención a Souji y luego, sonrió ampliamente. Justo y como lo haría Margaret._- Vaya… tú también posees el singular poder de Minato-dono. Aunque de una manera diferente… Veo que no has compartido el mismo destino de Minato-dono, seguro que Margaret-oneechan debe estar aliviada por eso.  
__-¿Margaret? ¿Eres la hermana de Margaret?-_ habló sorprendido. La joven rió.  
_-Pues, sí… Soy su hermana menor, mi nombre es Elizabeth.-_ se presentó extendiendo su enguantada mano azul. Souji la tomó con cuidado._- Mi hermano menor Theodore y yo hemos servido a Minako-dono y Minato-dono… respectivamente.  
__-Ellos han estado en la Velvet Room…-_ musitó entonces, antes de tragar saliva.  
_-Por supuesto. Ellos han firmado el contrato y han sido los elegidos por Philemon-sama para tener este poder tan único…  
__-¡Souji!-_la voz de Yosuke se escuchó desde su lugar, provenía de la entrada. Souji giró a buscarlo, a penas lo veía. Cuando volvió a ver a Elizabeth, esta ya no estaba.

.

Extrañado, el chico le respondió a su amigo, intentando olvidar el tema y se reunió con él y, segundos después, con el resto. Aparentemente, Mitsuru y Akihiko tenían algo importante sobre qué hablarles.

* * *

Nuevamente en el antiguo dormitorio de Iwatodai, el gran grupo se encontraba ubicado en la sala de estar renovada. Se habían comprado un par de víveres en el camino de regreso por lo que ahora estaban disfrutando unos pequeños aperitivos antes de la hora del almuerzo. Hacía ya cerca de un minuto y medio en el que los chicos de Inaba se encontraban en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra. Los chicos de Iwatodai esperaban pacientes a sus palabras.

.

_–Sin duda ha sido raro. –_ Expresó Yosuke._ – ¿No ha vuelto a pasar desde entonces?  
–Me temo que no. –_ Respondió Mitsuru. _– ¿Ustedes no han sentido nada?_  
_–Nosotros llegamos ayer y lo primero que hicimos fue dormir. –_ habló Chie. _– Estábamos muertos por el viaje._  
_–No podemos hacer mucho entonces. –_ dijo con su voz grave el más alto de todos los presentes, con su cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás y su apariencia ruda, Tatsumi Kanji.  
_–Eso me temo. –_ Habló Naoto en un suspiro. _– Este es uno de esos momentos donde debemos esperar a que algo más pase. Tampoco, estamos en condiciones de quedarnos por aquí mientras esperamos. Tatsumi, Kujikawa y yo debemos asistir a nuestras propias graduaciones y, ustedes, deben continuar con sus estudios._

.

Akihiko y Mitsuru intercambiaron una mirada de apenas pocos segundos.

.

_–Quizás podemos armar un grupo provisorio aquí. –_sugirió entonces. Todos sopesaron aquella idea con intriga y curiosidad. _– Ken aún va al Gekkoukan y vive por la zona. Además Koromaru vive en el templo, ambos podrían estar atentos a si algo sucede._

_._

Koromaru ladró, en señal de concordar con las palabras dichas.

.

_–Pero dos es muy riesgoso. –_ opinó Yukiko. _– No conviene, si se encuentran en peligro, no tendrán muchas oportunidades._  
_– ¡Yo puedo quedarme!–_ se ofreció Teddie, entusiasmado con la idea.  
_–Yo también. –_ habló Aegis y, repentinamente, Teddie ya no se encontraba tan entusiasmado.  
_–Supongo que después de la ceremonia de graduación, podemos pasarnos por aquí, hasta que debamos rendir los exámenes de admisión. –_ señaló Naoto, pensativa. _– No nos haría mal._  
_–Bien, entonces, en estos días, haré los arreglos para que le den prioridad al sistema de seguridad. –_ Habló Mitsuru. _– Akihiko ¿Podrás estar a cargo, entretanto?_  
_–Pero… ¿Y la universidad?–_ habló Junpei.  
_–Dejaré los estudios antes de que empiece este semestre.–_ respondió él como si nada._– Sólo tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas, empacar y hacer unos tramites. Pero estaré aquí para cuando lleguen Shirogane, Tatsumi y Kujikawa._  
_–Los demás, podemos ir venir entre las vacaciones, en caso de que surja algo. No creo que haya mucho problema.–_ Continuó Mitsuru. _– Mientras no haya peligro, no tenemos por qué interferir…  
__–Pero no crees que eso vaya a pasar, sino, no estaríamos haciendo estos planes. –_ comentó Chie.  
_–… Mejor prevenir que lamentar. –_ Se limitó a decir. _– Descansemos por ahora, después del almuerzo, iremos a visitar a Minako. Creo que para esa hora, no nos encontraremos con ninguno de sus demás amigos._

.

Ninguno se opuso a aquella idea, después de todo, querían distraerse. Comenzaron hablando por cosas sencillas y sin importancia, buscando conversación entre sí y viendo qué podía salir de todo aquello. Al mediodía se organizaron para hacer el almuerzo y los chicos de Inaba hicieron especial hincapié en que ni Chie, Yukiko y Rise se viesen involucradas con el acto de cocinar.

Anécdotas del colegio, de su aventura, anécdotas simplemente de su amistad a través de los años salió a relucir durante la hora de la comida, una charla bastante amena se formó y pronto se vieron que, entre un grupo y otro, había muchas coincidencias, muchos gustos encontrados y buena química que sembraría una amistad futura muy fuerte.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, los chicos salieron en dirección al Hospital de Tatsumi Port Island, que no quedaba a muchas cuadras del Instituto. La pasaron realmente bien durante el viaje de ida y, tras anunciarse en la recepción, pasaron sin muchos problemas al piso donde se encontraban internados los pacientes. El clima no era el mejor de todos, se respiraba angustia, tristeza y pesar por donde se viese. No obstante, en el momento en el que entraron a la habitación de Minako, el aire cambió.

Era liviano y se respiraba tranquilidad. La luz entraba suavemente entre las cortinas y realzando suavemente la figura de Minako, haciéndola parecer dormida. La chica que ya estaba en sus veintes llevaba su cabello suelto, cayéndole por sus hombros. Mitsuru había pedido que la mantuviesen cuidada, por lo que periódicamente le cortaban el cabello para mantener el largo de la última vez en la ella estuvo despierta y consciente. Alrededor de toda la habitación había fotos, peluches, uno o dos pósters, un ejemplar de la primera edición del lagarto rosado, muñecos, una pancarta deseando que se recupere y dando ánimos, junto a una cantidad considerable de grullas de papel que colgaban graciosamente del techo. Junto a ella, en la cama, había un par de peluches haciéndole compañía, uno era Jack Frost y otro parecía Pyro Jack. Los chicos sonrieron al recordar que algunos Personas tenían base en los espíritus, demonios y criaturas mitológicas de todo el mundo. Pero lo que más resaltaba y llamaba la atención, era un reproductor de música en constante funcionamiento con las canciones que a la chica le gustaba y llevó en su mp3 mientras estuvo consciente.

.

_–Ey, Minako–chan. –_ habló suavemente Junpei, como si la fuese a despertar. _– Hemos venido a visitarte y esta vez, tenemos a algunas personas de lo más interesantes que presentarte._

_._

Le hablaron con suavidad y cariño, mientras algunos se presentaban y le dedicaban algunas palabras tímidas improvisadas, Souji observaba las fotografías que decoraban el lugar. Algunas eran de ella en el Consejo Estudiantil, otras durante la práctica de tenis, con una chica de cabellos azabache con la que parecía llevarse muy bien; un par aparecía en el taller de Corte y Confección, donde estaba con su hermano y un chico que parecía ser francés. Había algunas en las que parecía que formaba parte del comité de salud del colegio, atendiendo a algunos alumnos enfermos o hablando con una chica de apariencia dulce y amable. Había otras en las que aparecía con Junpei, Yukari o Fuuka o Aegis, o con los cuatro.

También había un par que se centraban en un viaje estudiantil a Kyoto, donde a menudo salía acompañada de un chico pelinegro, de ojos azules, con un lunar bajo el ojo y una singular bufanda amarilla. Otras, la mostraban trabajando alguno de los locales del Paulonia Mall o en el cine. Había un par con la pareja de ancianos que vieron en el templo, sólo que se encontraban en una librería y ella aparecía junto a Minato. Hubo sólo dos de ella con su hermano en el Templo, jugando con una niña de trenzas o hablando con un chico de cabello albino y apariencia débil. Incluso tenía una foto que estaba firmada por Tanaka.

El resto se dividía en fotos en el dormitorio, con sus compañeros de equipo, dentro o fuera del dormitorio o en Yakushima, en las playas. Había una selección que estaban colgadas en la cabecera de la cama en la que aparecía con un chico de un abrigo bordó y gorro de lana negro. En esas fotos parecía más alegre de lo normal, más entusiasmada.

.

_–Ese es Arakagi Shinjiro. –_ comentó Mitsuru, respondiendo una pregunta no hecha.

.

Él era el otro miembro de la S.E.E.S que falleció. Sucedió dos años atrás, consumido por una enfermedad en la que, lentamente, sus órganos comenzaban a fallar y perdía algunas capacidades motoras. Pudo haberse salvado de morir pocos meses antes de que toda la aventura de ellos terminara pero, de aquella enfermedad, las cosas fueron inevitables.

.

_–Se la ve más animada que en otras fotos. –_ Observó Yukiko. _– Y es una de las pocas en las que no aparece con Minato–san.  
–Ellos dos solían salir a cenar por su propia cuenta. –_ habló Akihiko. _– Habrá sido una de esas ocasiones, no sabemos cuando pasó realmente, la cámara de ella tenía mal la fecha y hora.  
__– ¿Había algo entre ellos?–_ preguntó Teddie. _– ¿Eran novios o algo así?_

.

Los chicos de Inaba intentaron reprender a Teddie, pero aquello sólo causó risas en el albino.

.

_–Shinji estuvo sólo un mes en el equipo. Si hubo algo entre ellos, no puedo decírtelo con certeza. –_ habló animado.  
_–Oh, sí. –_ continuó Junpei continuando. _– Ellos dos se llevaban bien, incluso Minako no dejaba de hablar de Shinjiro–senpai. Pero es muy precipitado decir que hubo algo._

.

Yukari suspiró, preguntándose por qué no eran sinceros con aquello. Era sabido que algo más había pasado con Shinjiro y Minako, sobretodo por las reacciones de ambos frente a la perdida del otro. Ella recordaba que la última vez que vio a Shinjiro, él estaba sentado junto a la cama de Minako, haciéndole compañía, habrá sido pocos meses después de haber ingresado al hospital por su deteriorada salud.

.

_–También aparece con este chico… Aunque tanto Minato–san como Minako-san se ven muy íntimos con él. –_comentó Naoto observando las fotos del viaje estudiantil  
_–Oh, ése es Mochizuki Ryoji. –_ habló Yukari.  
_– ¿Huh? ¿El heraldo de Nyx? ¿Thanatos?–_ Yosuke se acercó a ver las fotografías mejor.  
_–Sí… fue… un gran amigo nuestro. –_ habló Junpei nostálgico. _– Era divertido pasar tiempo con él. Ryoji no tuvo la culpa en todo esto. Él era tan humano como nosotros. Incluso…  
_

_._

No obstante la próxima frase de que iba a decir, murió en sus labios. El tiempo volvió a detenerse y el aire se hizo denso y pesado. Lentamente, el día parecía perder su color. Los chicos se miraron entre sí antes de esperar lo peor.

.

**Sálvenlos. Están en peligro. Deben salvarlos. El tiempo nunca espera y el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

.

_– ¿Qué demonios?–_ Kanji giró su cabeza, en todas direcciones, buscando la procedencia de la voz.  
_– ¡Es como la otra vez!–_ La voz, temblorosa de Yukari susurró con miedo.

.

**Ella está en peligro. Ellos esperan. Deben salvarlos. Antes de que el tiempo llegue, deben salvarlos. El juego se ha salido de control. ÉL se ha escapado.**

.

Y, como si nada hubiese pasado, el tiempo volvió a su normalidad. Se miraron entre sí, atónitos y hasta con cierto miedo ¿Aquello nunca acabaría? Fuuka ahogó un grito y todos la miraron. Con una mano cubriéndose la boca, con la otra señaló el cuerpo de Minako.

Allí, acostada sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos y mirando sin mirar, una suave sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su piel rosada.


	3. Atrapados

**4 Years After.**  
**Tercer Capitulo.**  
_Atrapados._

.

Aquella noche, Souji se encontraba despierto en una de las habitaciones dentro de la pequeña residencia de Iwatodai, compartiendo cuarto con Yosuke. Por más que los chicos intentaron buscar respuesta o alguna pista sobre lo sucedido, lo único que pudieron entender era que aquella extraña voz les pedía que salvaran o cuidaran de alguna manera a los hermanos Arisato.

Souji observaba la llave que aún tenía. Aquella llave sencilla de un azul suave, esa misma llave que le recordaba que, ciertos eventos, ocurrieron pese a ser el único que los experimentó. Si solo pudiese entrar una vez más a la Velvet Room…

Sus párpados fueron cayendo lentamente, hasta que perdió consciencia y se vio viajar en sueños. Fue como si su pedido fuese escuchado. Allí estaba caminando sobre las baldosas blancas y negras interminables, vio una puerta azul brillante. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Aún tenía esa llave pequeña entre sus manos, por lo que la usó y la puerta cedió suavemente.

.

_-Bienvenido sea a la Velvet Room.-_ la voz de Igor, arrastrando las palabras, lo saludaba.

.

Souji sonrió aliviado. Aunque no era exactamente la Velvet Room que recordaba. No era más ese interior de la limusina, era, ahora, una habitación espaciosa, con puertas cerradas que no daban a nada. En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba Igor, sentado en un sillón azul y blanco. Frente a él, una mesita de café pequeña y, del otro lado, una silla con un respaldo que le recordaba a una lira.

De pie, detrás de Igor, se encontraba Margaret, sosteniendo el Compendium entre sus manos. No había final para aquella habitación, no había paredes, al menos por donde Souji podía ver.

.

_-Tu otra vez… Parece que nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar.-_ habló calmadamente el residente principal. Souji avanzó unos pasos e Igor le señaló la silla blanca._- Por favor, toma asiento._

.

Sin decir palabra, absorto por la atmosfera tranquila y delicada, Souji hizo caso a sus palabras. Margaret caminó hasta él y le sonrió sutilmente, antes de entregarle el Compendium.

.

_-¿Me han llamado esta vez? ¿O he logrado venir por mi propia cuenta?-_ se atrevió a preguntarle a Margaret, quien acentuó su sonrisa.  
_-Siempre que el amo nos necesite, él podrá entrar aquí.-_ le dijo ella.  
_-Recuerda que este lugar esta situado entre la mente y la materia. Funciona de ambas formas, podemos invocarte o tu propia voluntad puede traerte hasta aquí, por más que no encuentres una puerta en tu mundo natural._  
_-Igor-san, Margaret-san… Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles._  
_-Sí, sí… por eso has venido.-_ asintió Igor. _–Pero me temo que muchas de tus preguntas quedaran sin respuesta. La busqueda de la verdad ha empezado nuevamente, aunque de una manera, singularmente distinta._

.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano y el mazo de cartas que tanto conocía apareció dando vueltas.

.

_-Has encontrado un grupo distinto al tuyo y, sin embargo, igual. Recuerda bien tus decisiones, porque estas son las que afectaran el curso de esta historia…-_ mientras hablaba, mezclaba las cartas. _–Muchos son los que se apoyarán en ti por tu único poder, les recuerda a aquellos que aún hoy… aún hoy están en peligro.  
__-El poder que has obtenido durante tu primera aventura, sin dudas, te ayudará ahora.-_ habló Margaret, mientras Igor observaba._- Pero no debes tomarlo a la ligera. El peligro será mucho mayor._  
_- Sí, pero… -_Souji intentó hablar pero, en cambio, Igor le ofreció el mazo para que tomase una carta.  
_-Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Nuestro deber es guiarte, no darte la solución. No podemos interferir con los asuntos de la humanidad._

.

Souji observó a Igor, quien lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y fijos. Optó por hacer silencio y tomar una carta. En cuanto la volteó para ver la figura, encontró la arcana del Idiota, la número cero. Se la devolvió a Igor con cuidado.

.

_-Mi arcana… La arcana de los Arisato. –_mencionó mientras se la devolvía a Igor.  
_-Representada por el numero cero, aquél que contiene infinitas posibilidades en su interior.-_ mencionó Igor, haciendo hincapié en aquello que años antes, le dijo a él y a los gemelos Arisato. Souji sonrió, recordando aquellas palabras.  
_-Infinitas posibilidades… -_repitió con una suave sonrisa. Igor asintió._-Queda en mí descubrir todo esto._  
_-Siempre que lo necesites, estaremos a tu disposición._

.

Souji sonrió y asintió. Margaret le tendió la mano.

.

_-Permítame guiarlo hasta la salida, Souji-dono._

.

Lo próximo de lo que fue consciente resultó ser el sonido del ajetreo escaleras abajo. A tientas, se incorporó, recordando que hoy era el día de irse de Iwatodai, volver Inaba o a Tokio, ya no recordaba, ya no importaba. No sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido. Suspiró hondamente antes de decir quedarse en cama unos minutos más antes de vestirse a medias y bajar a desayunar. El sueño y el cansancio era arrollador a las mañanas, al punto que un duro silencio inundaba el lugar y a penas interactuaban con escuetos "hmn" "hmrgh" "hmp".

A penas hacia la media mañana, ya se encontraban en mejores condiciones para poder tener conversaciones civilizadas. Pulieron un par más de detalles, se intercambiaron números de teléfono y se pusieron en marcha hacia la estación de trenes que llevaría a la mayoría fuera de la ciudad.

No obstante, mientras intentaban subir las pequeñas escaleras hacia la estación en sí, los chicos comenzaron a notar una presión desagradable sobre ellos a cada paso que avanzaban. Así, hasta el punto en el que, literalemente, se llevaron por delante una suave pared, fina, pero resistente película invisible que no los dejaba avanzar.

.

_-¿Qué demonios?-_ soltó Junpei, intentando avanzar, solo golpeandose la frente con aquel lugar._- ¡Hey! ¿Quién se las puso de gracioso aquí?_

.

Hanamura, sin quedarse atrás, golpeó repetidas veces aquella barrera con las manos, desesperandose. Naoto, en cambio, se acercó a la barrera examinandola con curiosidad. Luego, con calma, la muchacha observó como una familia pasaba al lado de ellos, sin problema alguno.

.

_-Guarden las apariencias... Llamarán la atención-_ susurró entonces, discretamente. Yosuke y Junpei detuvieron para escuchar atentos lo que ella tenía que decir._- Creo que solo nosotros no podemos cruzar._  
_-¿Qué? Pero...-_ Chie observó como un grupo de chicas bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad y pasaba al lado de ellos sin problemas._- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?_  
_-Evidentemente algo no quiere que nos vayamos.-_ comentó Naoto._- Puede estar relacionado con la voz._  
_-Pero... Pero nosotros tenemos que irnos! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer fuera de aquí!-_ comentó Yukari, sintiendose un poco desesperada ante la noticia.  
_-No creo que tengamos otra opción...-_ continuó Naoto._- Pero podemos probar salir por otros lugares ¿Cuáles son los límites de la ciudad?_  
_-Dame un mapa, se los marcaré.-_ respondió Mitsuru. Yukiko le alcanzó el suyo y con una lapicera que llevaba en la cartera de mano, delineo algunos puntos mientras hablaba._- Estas son las salidas de más importantes de la ciudad: la estación de trenes, la de ómnibus, el puente que lleva a la Isla Tatsumi, la autopista que bordea la costa. Por otro lado, los límites de la ciudad son estos, la avenida de aquí, la plaza que está por acá... El templo es el punto más alejado, podría considerarse como límites. Tres cuadras después de la zona comercial de aquí, también podría considerarse como límite..._

.

Durante unos pocos minutos, nombró calles, lugares y puntos que podrían considerarse como límites entre una ciudad y la lindante. Naoto observando los lugares, asintió, resolviendo que lo mejor sería dividirse en pequeños grupos de a dos personas y repartirse los lugares para buscar aquella delgada pared que los retenía. Quedaron en encontrarse en los dormitorios de Iwatodai en cuanto terminasen.

Así pasaron el resto del día, encontrándose con que los puntos límites de la ciudad estaban con aquella barrera invisible, bloqueándoles el paso a ellos, pero no a las personas normales. Al reunirse la única buena noticia que tuvieron era el puente hacia la Isla Tatsumi estaba libre.

Todo intento de pasar aquella barrera les fue inútil, se les vio completamente frustrado.

.

_-Demonios, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo saldremos?_ -habló cayendo preso de la desesperación Junpei.

.

Los demás suspiraron, de una manera u otra se sentían de igual manera que el mayor de los dos pertenecientes a la Arcana del Mago.

.

_-Es claro que es para nosotros, nos quieren retener aquí. Algo quiere que nosotros actuemos.-_ comentó Akihiko, Naoto asintió.  
_-Es posible que quien nos haya hablado, tenga que ver con esto... Pero si es así de poderoso ¿Por qué no puede actuar él?_-comentó ella.

.

Mientras hablaban, un movimiento peculiar tenia a lugar a pocos metros de ellos. Una figura viscosa, negra y oscura se movía por la zona, acercandose a ellos, lenta, cautelosa, pero certera. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo aquellos que poseían un Persona inclinado al Ánalisis. Incluso los que tenían una menor capacidad de analisis y detección, podían sentirlo. Los demás no tardaron en notarlo.

.

_-Ehm... ¿Mitsuru, Fuuka? ¿se encuentran bien?-_preguntó Yukari  
_-Algo se acerca...-_ logró articular la pelirroja, siendo rápidamente secundada por sus compañeras.

.

Rise frunció el ceño, como si aquello no pudiese ser cierto, como si fuese extraño.

.

_-Es como si lo que se acercara fuese una... Shadow... -_musitó trémula. Los demás adquirieron una expresion seria, mezcla de sorpresa y consternación.  
_-¿Una Shadow? ¿Aquí?-_interrogó Junpei, y tanto Fuuka como Mitsuru asintieron.  
_-Es una Maya común.-_ continuó Fuuka._- Es débil al fuego; nos enfrentamos en varias oportunidades con ellas, en el Tartarus._  
_-Genial, ¿alguno fuma?-_ preguntó Kanji y las miradas no tardaron en centrarse en él_- ¿Por qué me miran así?_  
_-Tienes apariencia de fumador.-_ comentó tranquilamente Souji, logrando poner nervioso al rubio.  
_-¿Q-qué? ¿Bromeas, senpai? ¡No es momento para bromas si tenemos a una Shadow cerca y no podemos usar nuestros Personas!_

.

El ruido inconfundible de la shadow acercandose logró callarlos, al menos por el momento. Vieron aquella forma negra, pegajosa, viscosa acercandose con esos largos brazos extendidos.

.

_-Quizás... si nos quedamos callados, piense que somos estatuas y no nos ataque...-_comentó Yosuke, nervioso, tomando a Chie por los hombros.  
_-Yosuke no baka, sueltame..._ -habló Chie, en igual tono.

.

Akihiko se situó frente al grupo, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

.

_-¿Akihiko-senpai? ¿Q-qué piensa hacer?-_ Junpei habló, oculto detrás de Yukari.

.

Para algunos de ellos había pasado cierto tiempo desde que pelearon con una shadow y, lo que es peor, nunca pelearon con ellas completamente desarmados y sin poder convocar a sus Personas. Aigis avanzó hasta ubicarse al lado de Akihiko, con las mismas intenciones. La humanoide estiró uno de sus brazos que, mediante una serie de mecanismos, se volvieron un arma potente.

.

_-Dejenmelo a mí.-_ dijo con una sonrisa confiada, después de todo, para eso la habían construido.

.

A continuación, ella comenzó a disparar a la Shadow, quien se mostró bastante ágil, en comparación a las que destruían en el Tartarus. Frunciendo el ceño, la rubia se detuvo y escondió su arma, observando cómo la Shadow se inclinaba a un lado y otro, como midiendo la fuerza y posibilidades de ellos.

.

_-Fuuka ¿Seguro que es una Maya común?-_ cuestionó entonces, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. La muchacha asintió, aunque algo trémula.  
_-No puedo estar completamente segura, no tengo a mi Persona conmigo, pero la sensación es como si fuese una común._  
_-Ya veo..._- comentó quedamente.

.

De repente, la Shadow se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia ellos y Akihiko salió a hacerle frente. Intentó darle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, no obstante, el ser lo esquivó retrocediendo unos pasos.

En aquél momento, un encendedor de los viejos, voló por los aires, encendido, cayendo sobre la Shadow, que rápidamente comenzó a consumirse, emanando un desagradable hedor.

Dejando de lado, ese desagradable detalle, una figura apareció no muy lejos de lo que antes fue la Shadow, tan bien escondida que nadie se había fijado que alguien estaba allí. Era un hombre alto, bien cuidado, de cabellos castaños prolijamente peinados y ojos intensamente rojos. A simple vista, lucía una persona tranquila y relajada, pasiva, pero tenía un... algo que lo hacía distinto.

.

_-Estuve así de cerca de convocar a mi Persona.-_ comentó deliberadamente._- Pero no quería asustar a nadie, pensando que se desmayarían o algo así. Cuando sugirieron que podían usar un encendedor... simplemente me dieron la idea._

.

De aquella explicación, una sola frase se coló en la mente de los presentes. Ni siquiera le cuestionaron por qué usó el encendedor en lugar de invocar a su Persona, teniendo el dato de que ellos tenían conciencia sobre ellos.

.

_-Hombre ¿Puedes... puedes invocar a tu Persona? ¿Aquí? ¿En el mundo real? -_Yosuke se adelantó en palabras.  
_-Pues... ¿en que otro mundo podría?-_ respondió tranquilo._- Siempre pude ¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes no?_  
_-No en este mundo._  
_-¿En cuál entonces? ¿Acaso no están en su correspondiente dimensión? Eso puede causar problemas si no lo revierten pronto._

.

Otra pausa larga tuvo lugar, en la que los chicos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas. El extraño hombre enarcó una ceja.

.

_-Las únicas dimensiones que conocemos, no son nuestras.-_ habló Mitsuru lentamente, llamando la atención del recién llegado._- Son la Dark Hour y el mundo que se encuentra dentro del televisor._  
_-Eso... eso suena a locura, señorita.-_ continuó el extraño.  
_-Como si lo tuyo no lo sonara.-_ continuó la pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada más exahustiva por parte del hombre._- ¿Invocar Personas en el mundo real? Eso es imposible. Lo hemos intentado y solo en dos ocasiones eso se llevó a cabo. Y fue cuando ambas dimensiones se mezclaron con éste mundo._  
_-Hmn...¡Ah! Ya sé de donde la tengo, señorita.-_ comentó el extraño._- ¡Usted es la prometida de mi buen amigo Nanjo!_

.

Una sorpresa inesperada, silenció a la Emperatriz. No se esperaba eso. Varias miradas recayeron sobre ella, menos la de Akihiko.

.

_-Mira tú, dos grandes herederos empresarios, comprometidos y ambos Persona-users..._  
_-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a Nanjo?_  
_-Mi nombre es Suou Tatsuya y esa, es una historia larga de explicar._


End file.
